Gekkō Kirameki/Relationships
Friends Misora Kurosaki One of his most prominent relationships. Misora Kurosaki is not only his girlfriend, but one of his best friends. The two have known each other for a millennium, having gone through trials and tribulations that most people could not possibly comprehend or understand, Gekkō and Misora have formed an unbreakable bond that has been one thousand years in the making. Should one threaten or bring harm to her, it will not only be devastating to Gekkō should they succeed, but it would be traumatizing to whoever the culprit may be. As Gekkō will have no remorse whatsoever and will aim to completely erase them from the face of the planet. However, Misora also seems to be able to bring out the best of Gekkō, as she is one of the only one capable of bringing him out of his solitary state and actually interact with other beings. Yorokobi Kenshin The second of his relationships, Yorokobi is Gekkō's best friend. The two share an incredibly strong bond to the point where their own individuality is slightly dampened as they tend to, as Misora states, "rub off on each other." Naturally, Gekkō isn't as protective over Yorokobi because he respects his strength and power as much as he does Misora's, however, when his friend is hurt or injured in battle, Gekkō will not hesitate to interfere less Yorkobi tells him otherwise. Despite their friendship, the two also share a friendly rivalry, normally aiming to see who can take out the most enemies in the least amount of time. Rivals This is a list of the rivals that Gekkō has encountered during his time on the Bleach Fanfiction Wikia. Mukei Tsuki Gekkō met Mukei when training for the Opposition against the Shiroyasha, upon meeting him, the boys natural eccentrics caught Gekkō by surprise as he had never encountered such a being before, neither in power or in personality. When the two fought they naturally showed their might, although Gekkō emerged the victor for the time being. Afterwards, the two developed a bond similar to a wise older brother and the annoying little brother. Despite this, however, Gekkō and Mukei hold mutal respect for each other's current level of power, their own philosophies, and the great potential each one possess. Gekkō even sees Mukei as a prodigy who will one day surpass him if he doesn't watch it. Shindō Takuji While more of an enemy than an actual rival, Shindō Takuji was sent to either bring Gekkō back to Soul Society or exterminate him altogether. When the two fought Gekkō began to grudgingly respect Shindō as a warrior and soldier of the Gotei 13. This respect seems to be mutual as the Takuji elite found it necessary to use some of his best Kidō-based techniques against Gekkō. Seireitou Kawahiru Seireitou serves as an inspiration to Gekkō. When watching the sliver-haired demon singlehandedly demolish his "allies", Gekkō was able to see the true depth of the Yonkō of Hakuda's power and skill. While more of a eccentric mentor in battle than an actual rival, Seireitou's power is one that Gekkō seeks to surpass one day. Enemies This is the section of Enemies and Big Bads that Gekkō has encountered throughout his career on the Bleach Fanfiction Wikia. Asumu Godai By far, Gekkō's most powerful combatant that he has fought in a one on one bout, Asumu Godai not only serves as an obstacle that Gekkō must overcome in order to reach his true potential, but also as the very personification of the Quincy Gekkō exterminated during the genocide. An exceedingly powerful individual in his own right, Asumu is by far the most powerful Quincy Gekkō has ever encountered, and one of the most powerful beings he has fought against in general.